After Darkside of Dimensions
by ARoseOnThePiano
Summary: This takes place after Darkside of Dimensions. Timeshipping; Yaoi; Yes, there is a lemon.


"You're in charge now." Seto declared as he got inside his time travel pod.

"Big brother..." Mokuba said. The poor boy feared he'd never see his brother again. But ultimately, he wanted Seto to be happy.

Seto left.

"Bye, big brother." Mokuba said while fighting tears in his eyes.

Mokuba knew Seto's true motives. He knew that Seto wanted more than just a duel.

Meanwhile, Seto was riding his time travel pod and in 10 seconds, he arrived in Ancient Egypt.

He got out of his pod.

"Fuck...it's hot." He said to himself.

He stared at the sand beneath him for about ten seconds. He was a bit surprised that he was actually in Ancient Egypt.

He walked for a good ten minutes into a village and looked around. He was in awe.

He then saw a big palace in front of him.

"That must be where the Pharaoh lives." He thought. He couldn't wait any longer and ran. He arrived in two minutes.

Catching his breath, he stood in front of the gates and saw the entrance. Two guards approached him.

"I'm here to see the Pharaoh." Seto said.

"Who are you, sir? And where are you from? You're wearing strange clothing." One of them asked.

"My name is Seto Kaiba and I am from a far away kingdom called Japan." He said as if the guards were stupid.

"Let's see if these morons fall for it." He thought.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the Pharaoh won't be able to see you today." One of the guards said.

"Is that so?" Seto asked.

The other guard threw a dirty look at him and drew a stick.

"You and that stick can kiss my ass." Seto said as he dodged the stick from the guard and fought with them. He kicked the guards' asses and jumped over the gates and ran inside the palace.

"I have to see him!" He thought.

He ran into every chamber and Hall in search of the Pharaoh.

He went inside a dark room, (a big one) and saw him.

He walked inside. He was a little nervous.

Some guards approached him again and apprehended him until the Pharaoh got up.

"Let him go!" The Pharaoh said.

The guards obeyed. Seto stared at the Pharaoh.

"Who are you?" The Pharaoh asked.

Seto was caught off guard by the question. He was confused.

"Don't you remember me, Pharaoh?" Seto asked in disbelief.

"I don't know who you are, young man. You look a little strange to me." The Pharaoh said and left.

"I know you, Atem! Please remember me!" Seto shouted. His voice was breaking. As soon as he heard his name, the Pharaoh turned around.

"He reminds me of my cousin." Atem chuckled.

The guards laughed.

"May he rest in peace." Atem said. Seto was shocked to hear that. He knew that the Pharaoh was referring to Seth. He was in disbelief that Seth was dead.

"You and I were rivals. I knew your friends Yugi and the rest of the geek squad." Seto said.

"Yugi? You know Yugi?" Atem asked.

Seto was hurt that Atem remembered Yugi and not him.

"Yes. How is it that you remember him and not me?" Seto asked.

"Yugi helped me. That's why I remember him." Atem said.

"Duel me, Pharaoh. And during the duel, please try to remember me. " Seto said. His voice shook.

Seto fought back some tears.

"How is it that he doesn't remember me? This cannot be! He needs to remember me. God, this hurts so bad!" Seto thought.

"Fine, young man. I'll duel you. If you win, I'll grant you anything you want. But if I win, you must leave the kingdom." Atem said.

"Bring the tablets, men! We will have a shadow game." Atem said.

"Yes, my Pharaoh." They said.

Seto approached the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh's eyes met Seto's

"There is something about this young man... I feel like I've seen him before." Atem thought.

Seto still tried to fight back the tears. "How on earth did he forget me? How? I can't tell him how I-"

The Pharaoh closed his eyes and had a flashback. He saw their duels and the times that he and Seto partnered together. He also saw the times he helped Seto.

"I remember you! You're Seto Kaiba!" Atem said.

"You-" Seto fell to his knees and cried. He hugged the Pharaoh.

"How could I forget those beautiful eyes?" Atem said.

Seto cried even more and the Pharaoh held him.

"Pharaoh. I came not only to duel you... I came to tell you how I feel." Seto said.

"Before you do that... Let me tell you something." Atem said.

Seto looked up at Atem.

"Seto... You don't need to tell me how you feel because I feel the same way about you." Atem said.

Seto's eyes gleamed.

"Seto... I've been in love with you for quite a while. You're the most beautiful thing that has ever walked this earth. Your eyes, your face, your body... Your beauty rivals that of a woman's beauty. I've been pressured to marry concubines that I have, but... I don't want a woman... I want you, Seto." Atem said.

"Pharaoh..." Seto said incredulously.

Atem kissed Seto.

"How did you know?" Seto asked.

"Before I left, Mokuba gave me your diary. He said that he wanted me to read it. I've read every page of it. To be honest, it took me a while to fall for you as I was only attracted to women. But, there was something about you. First, I noticed your eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off of them. Your face looked ever so angelic. And your body... You have a very feminine figure. You'd make any man desire you, despite being a man yourself." Atem said.

Atem carried Seto bridal style and took him to his chambers.

"You mentioned that you had concubines, right?" Seto said.

"Yes." Atem said.

"Leave them. Leave them for me because I am better than any woman out there." Seto said softly in Atem's ear.

"I want to take you already." Atem said.

Seto was a little naive.

He laid Seto flat on his bed and kissed him.

Seto felt like he was in a dream.

Atem caressed Seto's chest and nibbled his earlobe. Soft moans escaped Seto's mouth. Atem removed Seto's coat and the belts on his arms.

Atem's hand went straight to the bottom of Seto's shirt and he started to pull it up. He didn't fully remove Seto's shirt yet and started to kiss Seto's chest and licked his belly button. All of a sudden, Seto opened his eyes and noticed Mokuba was there with a grin on his face.

"M-Mokub-ba! Th-this isn't what it looks like!" Seto said as he was startled.

Atem turned around.

"Hey, Mokuba!" Atem said.

"What are you doing here?" Seto asked as he lowered his shirt and pushed Atem off of him.

"It was getting so boring and god damn, Seto! I knew you were gay, but I didn't know you were a bottom! Go easy on him, Yugi! He's a virgin after all!" Mokuba said with a huge smirk.

Seto blushed.

"Is that so?" Atem asked with a smirk on his face. Seto felt a little nervous.

"Mokuba, if you want, you can go anywhere in the castle and play." Atem said.

"I'm not a kid, Yugi. But... Can I duel?" Mokuba asked

"Yes, Mokuba. I'll ask my guards to be your challengers." Atem said.

"Cool!" Mokuba said. Atem walked to his hallway with Mokuba and notified some guards.

"This is Mokuba. He wants to duel." Atem said.

"Yes, my Pharaoh!" They said.

"Thanks, Yuge!" Mokuba said.

"Have fun!" Atem said as he waved at Mokuba and the guards. Atem went back to his chambers and tackled Seto back to bed.

"Where were we, baby?" Atem said. He took Seto's shirt off.

"Pharaoh..." Seto said.

"Is it true that you're a virgin, Kaiba?" Atem asked.

"Yes... I am..." Seto said.

"Well, Seto... I'll be honest with you. This might hurt you. I'll try not to hurt you and I'll go easy, but I can't guarantee that I won't make it hurt." Atem Said.

"It's fine, Pharaoh. I'm ready to be taken by the man I love. I've saved myself for you anyway. Even if it's just for tonight, please take me." Seto said.

The Pharaoh immediately stripped Seto naked and stared back at him. If Seto looked beautiful with clothes on, there really weren't any more words to describe him naked. He was beyond beautiful while being fully exposed. The Pharaoh stared back at Seto, Who looked at him with very innocent eyes. Seto Kaiba may have been an asshole when they first met, but at that moment, he was just an angel laden with nothing but pure innocence.

"Seto... Are you a man yet, or are you still a child?" Atem asked.

"If you must know, tomorrow we celebrate Coming Of Age Day in Japan. So, tomorrow I'm supposed to have my ceremony. As for my exact age, I am nineteen years old, so by the standards of many Western countries, I am a man." Seto said.

"Well, when we met, I was over 5,000 years old. Now that you're in my time, I'm about the same age as you. So if I were a Japanese boy like you, I'd also be celebrating tomorrow." Atem said.

Atem just kept staring at Seto. He looked at him from head to toe, but his beautiful face is what kept catching his eyes.

"Well, Pharaoh. It's up to you. But if you're waiting for me to say something after our conversation about age, I'm ready for you." Seto said.

The Pharaoh took one last glance at Seto and he couldn't contain himself. He undressed himself and prepared Seto.

He kissed Seto all over and licked his neck and his chest. Seto was getting very aroused. He kept breathing heavily and he almost cried when the Pharaoh licked his right nipple and played with his left nipple.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Yes, my Pharaoh. It feels so good." Seto panted between breaths.

Atem kept going. He knew that the pleasure was immense for Seto, so he was going to get him very intoxicated to the pleasure.

He then found some fragrant oil and coated his fingers with it.

"I'm going to give you a taste of what will happen. If it's too much, you can tell me to stop." Atem said.

Seto's legs had closed once Atem got off of him. Seto was still waiting for his Pharaoh to do things to him.

"This is to prepare you." Atem said as he opened Seto's legs.

He inserted one finger inside Seto.

Seto flinched and panted.

"You're very tight. Not surprised since you're a virgin. Now, I'm gonna move my finger a bit and then I'll take it out. Afterwards, I'll add another finger."

Seto was in some pain, but he was enjoying himself. It reminded him of the Yaoi novels he used to read.

The Pharaoh inserted another finger. Seto flinched again and sucked his teeth.

"You're about to feel something you've never felt before." Atem said.

After finger fucking him for three seconds, he hit Seto's prostate.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Seto cried.

"You feel that? That's your prostate. I'll be hitting that more and more in a bit." Atem said.

He inserted a third finger and kept stretching him and hitting his prostate.

"Are you ready to take me inside of you?" Atem asked.

Seto nodded.

"I'll go easy." Atem said.

He reached for the oil and coated his dick.

He opened Seto's legs more.

"Oh, I forgot something!" Atem said.

"What did you forget?" Seto asked.

"I'm going to give you the full experience." Atem said.

Seto felt something wet and warm around his manhood. Atem was sucking his dick.

"Ahhhh! Ohhhhh..." Seto kept crying. His back was arched and he kept grabbing Atem's hair while Atem was going down on him. Seto immediately came. As soon as Seto came, Atem decided to coat his manhood one more time and made his way inside Seto. As soon as Seto felt Atem's tip go inside of him, he flinched.

"I'm gonna go in slowly." Atem said.

He did just that. Seto kept panting as Atem's dick was hurting him.

"Well, the Pharaoh does have a big dick if he's not all the way in yet." Seto thought to himself while flinching.

After a few more seconds, Atem was all the way in.

"Tell me when to move. And remember, if this is too much, you can tell me to stop at any moment." Atem said.

"Go ahead." Seto said.

Atem started to move.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" A weak cry came from Seto's mouth. The pressure in Seto's hips was too much, but also enjoyable.

"Does this hurt already?" Atem asked

"Yes, but keep going" Seto cried.

Seto's eyes were damp with tears.

Atem kept going and took his time to pick up speed. He held Seto to reassure him that the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt him. He also wanted to reassure Seto that he wasn't just fucking him, but that he was making love to him.

As Atem kept going, Seto kept screaming and crying.

They switched to a cowbell position to make the penetration much deeper.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhh!" Seto kept crying. Tears still kept flowing from his eyes.

Mokuba was dueling the guards. He was in awe because the monsters were real. He had a dragon chase after two guards and it was funny to him. All of a sudden...

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Yes! Yes! Ohhhhhh!"

They all heard it.

"Sounds like a dying cat or something..." Mokuba said. He and the guards paid close attention. Even the monsters stopped what they were doing to figure out what was happening.

"Oh, Pharaoh!" Seto mewled.

"It's Seto!" Mokuba said. The guards quickly covered his ears when they figured out what was going on.

"It's ok, guys! I'm almost fifteen. I already know about sex. They taught us sex ed at school." Mokuba giggled.

The guards didn't listen to Mokuba and kept covering his ears.

"That was kind of disturbing though... Seto is too loud." Mokuba thought.

-Back to Seto and Atem-

"Ahhhh!" Seto kept crying. Atem was hitting Seto's prostate hard. Seto's head kept clashing against the wall, but neither he nor Atem cared. They were having a great time.

"Seto... I'm gonna.." Atem panted.

Seto had already come on their stomachs twice.

Atem immediately kissed Seto and came. Seto closed his eyes as he felt the hot liquid inside of him.

"Ahhhh..."

Seto passed out.

"You're mine." Atem Said.

"Thank you, Pharaoh." Seto said.

"Call me by my name. You already know it." Atem said.

Seto passed out one more time and went to sleep. He was so worn out. Atem got up and got dressed. He went to his servants.

As he walked outside of his chambers, the servants and the guards vowed to him. Mokuba followed suit.

"Prepare a scented bath for Seto and a feast for Mokuba. If Mokuba wants a bath, prepare a bath for him too." Atem said.

"Yes, my Pharaoh." They said.

Atem walked to Mokuba.

"How were the duels?" Atem asked.

"They were so cool!" Mokuba said with excitement.

Mokuba kept raving about the duels and how he had the monsters run after the guards just for fun.

Atem found it hilarious.

Seto had gotten dressed and made his way to Atem and Mokuba.

Mokuba noticed Seto coming.

"Hey, big brother." Mokuba said. He tried not to giggle. The fact that Seto couldn't walk right made it even funnier.

"Hey guys." Seto said

Atem kissed Seto on the cheek.

"Did you sleep well?" Atem asked his beloved.

"I did, thank you." Seto said with a smile

Mokuba blushed and tried not to giggle, but he couldn't hold back.

"What's so funny, Mokuba?" Seto asked.

"We heard you. You're loud, Seto!" Mokuba said.

Seto blushed and turned red.

"Ahhhh!" Seto said as he flinched. He rubbed his lower back as he still felt leftover pain.

"Let's go have some dinner." Atem said as he reached for Seto's hand.


End file.
